Gundam Moon
by Neph Champion
Summary: : GW/HP/SM Duo is a normal boy, or as normal as an ex-Gundam pilot can be. One day, while going to high school he finds a cat with a crescent moon mark on her forehead. Yes, that's right Duo is Sailor Moon! Heero is the prince, Quatre is Mercury, Trowa
1. The Downfall

Prolog: The Downfall

Queen Serene of the Moon was pleased with how the ball celebrating her daughter's coming of age was coming. Though her dear daughter had yet to make her appearance, she was sure Serenity herself once she had. All of the single princes had made it so it should be easy for her to choose a partner. The queen turned when she heard the hall doors open. There she was…

All activity ceased as the hall doors opened, emitting the eight senshi and the guest of honor, Princess Serenity herself.

The four in front of the princess were the inner Guardians: Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter and the ones that came in behind the princess were the outer Guardians: Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

Mercury was a small platinum blond girl with a sweet smile and teal eyes; she was the smartest of the group, though none of them could be called stupid by any means. Next to Mercury was Venus a slightly taller brunette with a mischievous grin and bright blue eyes. Behind her was Mars, also petit, she had shoulder length black hair that she kept in a short pony tail and warm dark eyes. Jupiter, the tallest of the inner Guardians, had boyishly short brown hair with her bang combed to hide one eye. The visible eye was a sparkling bright, warm green, and her smile, while small, was warm and kind.

Serenity, unlike her mother who had silver hair, had long chestnut brown locks which she usually kept in a floor length braid, and laughing blue-violet eyes, compared to her mother's blue crystals.

Behind her were the outer Guardians, Saturn had long blonde hair and vicious blue eyes, she and Mercury were always teasing each other via their fighting styles. Her eyebrows made her look scary but she was actually very nice. Next to her was Uranus, she like Venus had a short boyish hair style. Her stormy blue eyes were dark but warn and she had a similar smile to Jupiter. Behind her was Neptune, she had shoulder length, really curly light brown/dirty blonde hair, warm light green eyes and a kind smile. The last senshi, Pluto, had long, medium brown hair that she left loose, her eyes were a warm deep brown, kind and gentle, with a lovely smile.

The princess looked around nervously for a second, quickly covering her unease with a smile when the Guardian of Mercury placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright Princess?" Mercury asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Mer-chan." She replied. She knew what today's ball was about. She wasn't sure she could do it. "I'm just not sure I can choose tonight…"

"You know we will help you, Hime," came the quiet voice of Mercury's partner, Jupiter.

The princess nodded. "Thank you Ju-chan"

Jupiter smiled.

Serenity danced with all the princes, but only one made her blush at all. At first he had been hiding behind a pillar, just watching so she hadn't noticed him. He had beautiful deep, dark blue eyes, his dark chocolate hair and slim form were making her heartbeat quicken. His strong build on top of everything else made her mouth go dry. He was perfect…

He approached her as the hall fell silent. Hadn't the queen of Earth already tried to claim him? "May I have this dance, Princess?" His deep voice broke her from her trance.

"You may." She demurred. "What is your name, my Prince?"

"Heero Princess." He smiled down at her softly. "What is your name, Princess?"

"S-Serenity, Heero."

In the middle of their third dance, the ballroom exploded.

00000

"HEERO!" Duo woke with a scream.

00000

And Done! Q-chan was very insistent…


	2. Luna's not so pleasant surprise

Gundam Moon Chapter 1

Duo looked up when the door to his room was flung open. "Duo, are you ok?" The other five pilots made their way into the room.

Duo nodded, not realizing that he had been sweating until he felt Heero press a cold clothe against his forehead and wiped the sweat away. "Thank you Heero."

"Did you have a nightmare Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, a bad nightmare, but I don't remember most of it."

"You shouted my name in a panic Duo." Heero told him.

Duo blushed. He remembered it a bit better than he had said, eight females were close enough to be best of friends and a prince with Heero's name… he felt warm at the idea that Heero was actually worried about him.

Quatre looked at the clock, "Well Duo; we might as well get ready for work. Get up and meet us downstairs."

"Yes Quatre." Duo nodded. After they left, he climbed out of bed and found that He hair hadn't grown longer, much to his relief. He entered his bathroom to freshen up. Ten minutes later he was down the stairs and having a healthy breakfast with the other pilots.

They didn't live very far from the Preventer office they worked at, at the moment, but getting up early was a habit that they didn't mind having from the wars. Having to be ready to go at a moment's notice was a good thing in this line of work.

The others had all grabbed keys. "We'll see you at work Duo."

"Sure, see you in a bit." Duo waved after them. He had decided to walk today; he had that strange feeling that something was going to happen. What, he wasn't sure but he didn't want to miss anything. He heard noise coming from an ally and ran don it.

There were a bunch of kids gathered around something small on the ground. Duo heard a quiet sound. He wasn't sure what it was but he had to make himself known. "Hey kids, what are you doing?"

The boys looked up and froze when they saw that a Preventer had found them. "N-nothing." said the lead kid.

"Then get out of here." Duo told them. "I'm sure you have better things to do than stay here."

They nodded, running off. Duo saw what the group of boys had been harassing. "Damn boys, can't give anything peace…" He laughed. "I'm going to take you to the vet to make sure you're ok, then I have to get to work, I'm going to leave you at the vet today ok? And then I'm going to take you home."

The black cat he had picked up purred, cuddling into the one armed hug Duo gave it. Underneath the happy, purring façade, Luna was worried. She had yet to find the Princess and she had tried all the girls in the area! She just knew the Princess was here. But then, this boy had picked her up and her senses had gone wild. That was when she came to a conclusion that almost scared her. Could the Princess have been born the wrong gender? Was that why she hadn't been able to find her before? Was this boy who she was looking for?

But then, if Princess Serenity had been born male then that meant that some of her Guardian Senshi could have been born as males too! Luna felt a headache approaching. At least she had found the Princess. Now she could focus on finding Serenity's guardians. The best place to start; would be his own residence. She needed to awaken them soon and she would even wake the outer guardians early if she had to. Darkness was approaching, and the Princess was in danger. * I hope I find the Guardians soon…*

Duo grinned; glad that Hilde's veterinary office was also close to where he and his friends lived. She had to, as she also worked with them as a Preventer part of the time.

The bell dinged cheerfully as Duo walked in. "Hiya Hilde!"

Hilde looked up from her paperwork. "Hey Duo, how are you his morning?"

"Good, I'd be better if I hadn't found a bunch kids hurting this sweet girl here." He set the cat down on the counter.

"Oh she is adorable Duo!" Hilde exclaimed quietly. "What's her name?"

"Haven't thought of one yet. But you can bet that I'm keeping her. She's really sweet and friendly."

"I can tell. Do you mind if I name her?" Hilde asked.

"Not at all, though I will change it if I don't like it."

"Sure Duo." Hilde grinned. "Let's get her in the back so I can look at her."

Duo picked the cat up and followed his 'sister' to an examination room. "I'd better call Une and tell her I might be a bit late."

"Go ahead."

Duo placed the cat onto the table and pulled out his phone to call Une. "I might be a bit late Lady, taking care of an animal I found." Duo nodded. "She's staying with Hilde today." He hung up.

Hilde smiled at him as she began the exam. "You are such a good kitty cat…"

Luna looked up at Hilde with wide eyes. * Could it be that I found Venus too? * This had to be a huge coincidence! She could never have gotten this lucky! If Venus was here the others should be nearby too! She'd need to tell Artemis…

Duo scratched under her chin, "You be good for Hilde-onee-chan Ok? I need to get to work."

Luna gave him a happy meow in reply.

"Don't worry Duo; she's in good hands here." Hilde told him, smiling.

Duo nodded. "I'll be back after work to take her home." He waved good bye and walked out the door.

"Have a good day Duo!" Hilde called after him.

"I will, you take care of Neko-chan"

"Ok Duo!" Hilde smiled, turning back to the sweet cat Duo had brought her. "I think I'll call you… Luna!"

Luna purred then began to mess with something on her forehead.

Hilde noticed. "Stupid boys, using band aides on animals is wrong… the adhesive pulls hair out…" She reached down. "Be still for me Luna, I'll be quick and I'm sorry for any pain this causes."

Luna set her paw down on the examination table, meowing as Hilde reached down to pull the band aide off of the moon mark on her forehead. There, there Luna…" Hilde gave a quick tug and the bandage came of. "There, all better."

Hilde blinked when she saw what was under it. "How cute… Let's put you in the back to rest and recover from those nasty boys." She still had to check on her canines and then there were the appointments she had today… She put Luna in a cage and went on with her daily routine.

Luna smiled as she watched Hilde. * Yes, she is the Princess and Guardian of Venus… I recognize her anywhere. She needs her pen… * She pulled the Venus transformation pen out of her stuff space pocket.

Venus had always been the closed thing the Princess had to a sister. The interaction between her and Duo was enough to make her pretty damn certain that Duo was the lost Princess.

11111

Done! Q-chan is very helpful!


	3. Duo's close encounter

Gundam Moon Chapter 2

Duo's close encounter

22222

Duo came back with the other four pilots once the day was over. "Hilde-onee-chan! I'm back for Neko-chan! And I brought the others too!"

"Hey boys, I'm in the back~!" Hilde poked her head out of the back room. "You going to help me walk my part-time partner?"

"Sure Hilde." Duo called back. "How is Neko-chan?"

"Luna is fine Duo-kun." Hilde smiled. "She is the sweetest kitty I've ever had the pleasure of looking after."

"Luna-chan? That name fits her."

"I thought so too." Hilde gave her younger brother a smile. "Go get her and we'll walk the dogs."

"Ok!" Duo dashed down the hall to the cages. "Hi Luna, we're going home soon."

She meowed happily in greeting when he opened the cage and reached in to pick her up. * Hello Princess~! * She leapt onto his shoulder when she was out of the cage and rubbed against his cheek.

Duo laughed happily. "You are so sweet Luna-chan…" He scratched her behind her soft ears.

Luna purred happily. Her princess still knew all her sweet spots!

Duo walked back out with her on his shoulder. "Let's go~!"

Hilde and Quatre laughed at his exuberance. Hilde whistled and her dogs approached with their leashes in their mouths.

"Good boys." Hilde praised them, taking the leashes and clipped them to the collars. "Huh?" She saw something in one of the dog's mouths.

"Drop it." She said firmly, holding her hand under the dog's mouth. The dog dropped the Venus pen into Hilde's hand. Hilde gasped at the jolt she felt when the pen landed in her hand. "What is this?"

Luna smiled. Now the Princess wouldn't be defenseless! She turned her attention the boys surrounding her Princess. She saw the blonde first. She almost gasped, Mercury! The taller teen that the blonde was leaning against almost made her fall from her perch on the Princess's shoulder Jupiter? Mars was here too? He was standing next too… the Prince! This time she did pass out. How could she have found all the inner Guardians so quickly? They all needed their pens!

Luna sighed, she couldn't give them their pens now, not when their Princess was here… * The things I do for you Serenity… *

The group took a full two hours to walk the energetic dogs Hilde owned and trained. "I'm so glad you are doing this with me boys."

"We would walk with you and your dogs more if you asked Hilde-onee-chan." Duo grinned.

"Thank you Duo." She gave him a large smile. She didn't mention the pen.

Quatre unlocked the door to their home and let Heero and Duo in first, like always. It had been a long day and they were all tired. "Let's have something small and relax for a while." Wufei suggested.

Trowa nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea."

Quatre and Trowa disappeared into the kitchen, it being their turn to cook, and Wufei went up to his office to get some outstanding paperwork done for Lady Une, leaving Heero and Duo on their own. Duo put his new cat on the ground as Heero came up behind him. "What happened this morning Duo? You sounded terrified."

"I don't know Hee-chan… it was really strange…" Duo looked up at his crush, "there were familiar faces and yet I didn't know any of them…"

"You don't?"

Duo shook his head, "No, and it almost hurts because they seem to close to me…"

Heero came up behind him and put his arms around Duo's shoulders. "I'll help you find them Duo."

Luna watched in amazement at her Prince and Princess interact.

Duo turned into Heero's embrace, leaning into him, putting his arms around Heero also. "Thank you Hee-chan, that means a lot to me. What if I can't find them though?"

"You will, we will." Heero reassured him, petting his companion's braid.

Duo looked up at Heero in amazement his blue-violet eyes bright, with gratitude but also tears. "Thank you so much Hee-chan…"

"Duo-chan…" Heero's arms tightened. "We will always be here."

Duo nodded, letting his head hall against Heero's chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart. Heero had left him speechless.

Heero was amazed at how delicate and almost feminine Duo looked like that. He wanted to take care of Duo so badly… Duo had always looked this way. He didn't know why either.

Duo yawned. "I guess that it's been a long day…" He didn't want to move…

Heero nodded. It has been a long day, Duo…" He picked Duo up. "Let's put you to bed."

"Ok Hee-chan…" Duo snuggled into Heero's arms, Heero's heartbeat lulling Duo to sleep.

Heero smiled down at Duo, taking him up the stairs, not noticing Luna watching them keenly. Her ears drooped a bit after they were out of sight and earshot. "I had hoped Serenity-hime would have remembered more… it's a good thing she lives with three of her Senshi and her Prince…"

She went up the stairs after them and followed Heero to Duo's room, entering just after Heero.

Heero placed Duo on the bed softly, but found himself unable to move. "Duo…"

"…Please stay my Prince…" Duo said in a voice almost too soft to hear.

Heero froze, biting his lip. Duo had a strong grip on his shirt. "I can't Duo… you know that…"

Duo didn't let go.

"…Fine…" Heero sighed, "But if Quatre finds us like this it's your fault Duo…" Heero didn't notice the mark of the crescent moon glowing on Duo's forehead behind his bangs, but Luna did.

She noticed Duo cuddling with Heero in his sleep and the soft smile that graced Heero's lips as he drifted to sleep, pulling Duo closer and holding the ex-pilot of Gundam Deathscythe closer.

Once she was sure they were both deeply sleeping, Luna hopped onto the bed and pulled the covers higher to cover both boys; she rubbed against them both lightly, hopping back down lightly. "Sleep well my Princess, my Prince." The door closed behind her softly as she left the room.

Luna knew what she needed to do now. Quatre and Trowa's door was open, to Luna's luck; she hopped onto the bed as lightly as she could.

Quatre stirred, but he was only dreaming. Luna pulled the Mercury and Jupiter pens and left them on the bedside tables before slipping out of the room as quietly as she had come.

Mars' door however, was closed so she left the Mars pen for him on the floor. "Mars always did like her privacy…"

In his room, Duo was dreaming again.

"…I'm so proud of you my daughter…" the figure spoke quietly, a small, soft hand caressing his cheek.

"…Mother?" Duo asked, leaning into her touch. He hadn't lied about not having parents but… this figure… she was so familiar… "You are my Mother aren't you?"

"Yes my dear Serenity…" He could just tell she was smiling. "You chose a very dependable Prince to be your Husband, I couldn't be more proud of you, especially after seeing what you have accomplished in the new life I sacrificed my very life to give to you. You've come so far My Serenity…"

This was when Duo noticed that his hair had come undone, and just how long it had gotten. "My braid…"

"Would you like me to help you Serenity?"

"Yes Mother, it's too long for me to deal with on my own…" Duo looked up at her for the first time. He couldn't see her face but he could see her silver hair. Together, mother and daughter/son undid what was left of Duo's braid and had fun rebraiding the teen's much, much longer hair. Duo inspected the hair tie his mother had used to tie off his braid. "What is this, Mother?"

"That is the hair tie that I gave you the day before you chose Heero, me Serenity, I thought you'd want it back."

"Duo looked up at her and saw blue crystal eyes, his breath hitched. "Thank you Mother…" He hugged her. "Thank you so much…"

"You're welcome Serenity, you should wake up now, your Prince is trying to wake you…" She faded away.

"Mother wait! What do you mean?" But Serene, Queen of the Moon was already gone.

22222

Done! Hope you like it!


End file.
